And We Continued To A Different Happy Ending
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Blaine and Kurt still in Dalton, takes place RIGHT before "Baby its Cold Outside". Alternate ending to " And We Continued On To Our Own Happy Ending" , but can be read on its own!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alternate ending to "And We Continued On to Our Own Happy Ending", but can be read on its own!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_**

* * *

Blaine POV:

_Okay, calm down. You have a valid excuse to ask him to sing a flirty song with you. As long as he doesn't research the topic…_

"Hey, Kurt, you got a minute?" I asked him, setting the radio down as he nodded. "So, every year I do the Westerville Christmas Spectacular, and this year I got "Baby, Its Cold Outside". I remember you humming that song today. I was hoping to have you practice with me?" I asked him, hopeful.

"Anything to have me stop reading about Charlemagne." Kurt said, closing his book.

Throughout performing the song, we both floated around the room, lightly flirting.

_If only you knew the real reason I wanted to sing with you._ Blaine thought.

"Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl is going to be." I tell him, wishing I could just muster up the courage to tell him how I really feel.

_I love you_.

But I cant, because he has a boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt POV:

_Gosh Blaine, why can't I just tell you how I really feel?!_

"Okay, well, time to get back to studying, thanks for that little break." I tell him, hoping he gets the hint to leave, and he does.

Once he leaves, I promptly use my textbook to hit my head.

Hard.

Repeatedly.

_What is wrong with you?! He has a boyfriend! You saw them looking cozy at the mall!_

Okay, that's it. This "being in love with Blaine" has really taken its toll.

_I'm telling him. After Rachel's party…_

Little steps.

* * *

**The next chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I used my story to make **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize**

* * *

Kurt POV:

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

_Hmmm, first time ever that Kurt Hummel was the first one ready for a party. Well, at least I'm home, and I have most of my fabulous clothes to choose from._

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. What do you think?" Blaine said walking down the stairs, and that's when I stopped breathing.

He was wearing _tight_ red jeans, a navy blue shirt (that showed off his muscles, **thankyouverymuch**), a plaid bowtie, and navy blue doc martens.

"Love it." I told him, breathless, when he stopped twirling around.

"You look great too. Let's go!" He told me.

* * *

Blaine POV:

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard Kurt yell as I took one last look in the mirror.

After I pounded down the stairs, I asked Kurt what he thought as I twirled around.

When I saw him, I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. I was so wrapped up in Kurt's pants (_like really, are those painted on or something?) _that I barely heard what he said to me.

"Love it."

_Why can't you love me?_

"You look great too. Let's go!" I said as I let him walk in front of me.

_He's your best friend, you shouldn't be staring at his ass!_

* * *

"Spinnnn the brottle!" Rachel slurs through her drunken haze, and the net thing I know, we're in a circle.

After different couples kissed, it was Blaine's turn.

_Let it be me. Let it be me. Let it be me._

And it stopped. On Rachel.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm aboout to rorck your wrold." Rachel slurs, many of us completely unable to understand her.

For some un-explainable reason, they decided to stretch over me, so I had the _pleasure_ to watch the boy I'm in love with kiss someone I can barely stand. Let me tell you, it sucks.

It looked like Blaine wanted to get out of the kiss, but Rachel wasn't letting him.

_Looks like its best-friend-and-thats-all-I'll-ever-be to the rescue!_

I pried Rachel off his face, and she says "Blaine,your face is the best I ever tasted." Let me tell you, Blaine's face was so completely hilarious, I wish I had my phone out.

Then it was my turn.

_What order are we going in? The person who looks most uncomfortable at the kiss?!_

The bottle spins, and spins, and spins, and lands on… Brittany.

"Yay! My favorite dolphin! I hope your face tastes just as awesome as last time!" Brittany says. I really love her, she's probably the only one next to Tina and 'Cedes who wouldn't mind kissing me.

After she and I kissed, I tuned out the rest of the game. I only tuned back in when Finn, the only other sober one, said "Okay, I think its time to end the party!"

After we split the group into people staying at Rachel's, people going in Finn's car, and people going in my car, we left.

After dropping off everyone in my car, I was about to drop off Blaine when he said "Kurt, I wish my parents were home."

"What, your parents aren't home?" I ask Blaine, and he shakes his head.

_Okay, where can I take him? He's drunk and his parents aren't home? Guess I have to take him home… My dad's gonna kill me._

* * *

**Yeah, that had some (most) of the lines from my other story…. Hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in SO long, I just had my SS Exit Project due, and thats literally the only thing next to my other homework I've worked on. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

**Though some things are canon, most things are AU (duh, its a fanfic!)**

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine. **Blaine!**" Kurt says, trying to get him out of the car. If Blaine doesn't get out of the car, then he is going to sleep there, which is horrible for a hangover. But, Kurt looks fabulous and even if no-one is going to see him, he still wants to look fabulous. So, no, he won't pick Blaine up and carry him into the house.

_Where is he going to slee- Blaine! Where'd you go?!_

"Kurtie-bear! Come on, I'm tired, I just wanna go to bed!" Blaine screams out, making Kurt cringe.

_Kurtie-bear,where is the dapper boy I know? He must have screamed loud enough to wake the whole block up. __**Dad**__. How will I explain this to him? "Hey Dad, remember the party you let me go to? Yeah, Blaine got piss drunk and no-one's home at his house to take care of him, so I let him stay here. You're okay with that, right?"_

"Kurtie-bear! Let's go!" Blaine says as Kurt races to catch up with him and shut him up.

"Yeah Blaine, I'm coming." Kurt tells Blaine, making him sit down on the porch swing. "I have a game to play. You like games, right?" Kurt asks, and Blaine nods like a child. "Well this game is 'be-quiet-and-don't-wake-up-the-big-scary-man-with-a-shotgun'. Here's how we play; you follow me up the stairs ad don't make a sound. We then go into my room where you wait for me to get the blow-up mattress which you will sleep on. Got it?" Blaine nods at this. "Okay, lets go."

And off they went. Kurt unlocked the back door, as that was closer to his room, and farther from his dad and Carole's room.

"Wow, Kurt, your room is so pretty. Its like, almost as pretty as you, and your an angel, so its hard.**"** _Wait, what? _**"**But you decorated it, so of course its pretty. You know, I think I have that same lamp." And Blaine continues to ramble on.

_So much for staying quiet._ Kurt thinks as he gets the air mattress. _Annnnd, now he's on my bed. __**Great.**_

"Come here Kurtsie." Blaine says as he opens up his arms. "Snuggle time!" Blaine all-but screams.

"Okay, okay, only if it'll keep you quiet." Kurt says, getting into his PJ's and into Blaine's vice-like grip.

_Once he falls asleep I'll go to the air mattress. _Kurt thinks, but when Blaine quickly falls asleep, his grip gets oh-so-much tighter, as if he's afraid to lose him.

_So much for getting out of his grip. My dad is gonna kill me if he finds out._

* * *

**Yay! I got back from vacation and I got back to my laptop! Yeah, this one was also really short… I'll update again on Wednesday 'cause I have nothing better to do except go to the movies and eat chinese food… which I don't like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, no I lied. This wasn't up Wednesday, apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

Blaine POV:

I wake up holding pure sunshine in my arms. At least, thats what it feels like. I don't want to open my eyes to see what I'm holding, lest it be just a dream, or a hoax.

I open my eyes and smile so quickly my cheeks burn. If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up. I'm holding Kurt in my arms.

I watch him sleep (_way to be a creeper Blaine!_) and notice my grip on him. Any tighter, and I'd break him. I loosen my grip, and continue to watch him sleep.

_Now all you need to do is sparkle and drink animal blood! Oh, and stupidly call yourself a vegetarian. _

Once he starts to stir, I close my eyes and even my breathing, hoping to fool him.

It works, I think. To be sure, I'd have to open my eyes, and that'd make this whole thing moot.

"Oh Blaine, why do you have to be oblivious to my feelings towards you?" Kurt's angelic voice says.

_**What feelings**__?! Friend or more then friend feelings!? I hope its the latter! _

"My dad is gonna kill me."

_Why is he still talking, my head hurts and I'm supposed to be asleep._

"What else will people do for those they love?"

_Kurt loves me?!_

It took everything I had not to jump up and proclaim my love for him, but I needed to do things **right**. Kurt deserves more.

Kurt deserves everything, and then some.

* * *

**Yep, big bombshell has just been dropped.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****.**

* * *

Blaine POV:

While I was "sleeping", I thought of ways to woo Kurt. But it was true, I was **horrible** at romance. The only thing that I could think of was serenading him, but that wasn't a big romantic jester, as I did that in the first five minutes I had met the guy.

But, that was with just The Warblers, not both The Warblers and New Directions.

Which would be _perfect!_

I would just have to do it in Dalton, I don't want Kurt getting any backlash from my idea. It would be on a weekend, a closed weekend, which would make sure Kurt was here, and people could still come, we just can't go off campus.

_But what could I sing? I didn't want Kurt getting the wrong idea… Maybe I should get a second opinion on this._

After Kurt fought with his dad, which made me feel terrible by the way, seeing as it was indirectly my fault, I decided to get up, over-playing my hangover.

Come on, it wasn't that bad. Warbler parties are so much crazier than that party. Plus, Wevid and Niff love spiking anything that looks even remotely drinkable.

"Alright, Mr. Drink-anything-in-sight, how are you feeling? Kurt asked, opening up the blinds in his room, effectively making my hangover worse.

I didn't have to over-play the moan coming out of my mouth as I threw my arms over my eyes.

"Okay, when you feel like getting up, I left aspirin and water on the bedside table. You can use some gel to cement down your hair like always, or not." Kurt tells me as he leaves the room.

I take the aspirin and water (_I don't think I can love him more right now.)_, and call Wes and David.

I really needed some help.


End file.
